


Throwback Thursday

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Top!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Having sex with your ex on a Thursday isn't cheating. It's a throwback.





	Throwback Thursday

It was a Thursday afternoon and he was flailing his arms around the bed, staring at the ceiling, pondering on how boring his life was. Turning his head to the side, he watches the ticking clock.

 

6:33 p.m.

 

How _boring_ can his life get. He thinks of how pathetic he seemed, starting to regret not taking that part time job offered to him for Saturday afternoons. He was immersed in his self loathing when his thoughts were stopped by his phone going off.

 

He rolls to the side and reaches for his phone placed on the small table beside his bed. A new message from his pain-in-the-ass friend.

 

**_Boo_ **

**_bruh ill pick u up at 8. seokmin aced his test_ **

**_party in The Bay. dress up_ **

**_6:34 p.m._ **

 

Letting out an exasperated sight, Jihoon rolls his way out of bed and finally turns to go to the bathroom.

 

Finished, all refreshed and now in a simple, black knitted sweater, black ripped jeans, and a pair of sneakers, he just fluffs his hair up messily, wanting to make it as casual as possible.

 

An hour passes and he finds Seungkwan knocking on his doorstep.

 

"Come on," Seungkwan motions Jihoon to follow him out.

 

Locking everything up, they find themselves in Seungkwan's car. They ride peacefully when the man suddenly decides to ask.

 

"Does she know?"

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Jihoon looks at him, lips pursed, "nah."

 

Snickering, Seungkwan continues, "don't wanna tell her or...?"

 

"She probably won't even care," Jihoon shakes his head pathetically with a huff.

 

Jihoon has a girlfriend for almost three months or so, now. They were pretty tight albeit Jieun, the girl, being always at work. There was even a time when they didn't get to see _nor_ talk with each other for a week 'cause she was too preoccupied with cases (law is a pain in the ass, kids). But it was okay.

 

Shaking his head, Seungkwan laughs, "almost four months and I still don't get your relationship with her."

 

Finally reaching the place, they step out and head to the bar. Settling in once they spot Seokmin and the others. Seungkwan sitting beside Seokmin and Mingyu; while, Jihoon sat beside Seungcheol and Jun. Jeonghan and Jisoo following suit.

 

"Come on, guys. Drink whatever you want, my treat," Seokmin announces to his friends with a shit-eating grin resulting to whoops of excitement from the men.

 

"You have the money?" Jihoon asks incredulously, surprised by the sudden extravagance.

 

Seokmin only laughs while shaking his head, "nah, I bribed the owner's daughter to steer me clear for tonight."

 

"Uh," Jisoo butts in, "isn't that _illegal_? I don't wanna go to jail. I'm still young!"

 

Laughing not stopping, Seokmin just signals for a drink from the bartender, "stop being overdramatic, Jisoo. _No one's_ going to jail. It's fine. Promise."

 

After a few hesitations and they finally find themselves drinking their fifth shot. Some were talking while the others left to dance.

 

"Hey," Seungcheol elbows Jihoon on his arm before drinking another shot.

 

Smiling back at the man, Jihoon replies, "hey."

 

"No girlfriend?" The man asks, eyebrows cocking up in curiosity.

 

Awkwardness starting to dissipate, Jihoon chuckles, used at the elder's inquisitiveness and random questions, "nah. She prolly won't want to come. How 'bout you? I don't see your girlfriend anywhere here, too."

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol shakes his head, "same. But she was out with friends since this morning and I didn't want to disturb her."

 

"The ever so gentleman Seungcheol," Jihoon mumbles before gulping down the drink before him.

 

Not knowing that Seungcheol heard him. "Only for the ones I love, Ji. Only for the ones I love."

 

Silence hovers around them. The two of them having no choice but to gulp the down the stinging beverage before them. And next thing they knew, they went back around the start of the loop and talked with each other.

 

Going from Jihoon's pet cat—who died 'cause the cat suddenly wanted to cross the road 'cause she saw a red ball but faith wasn't by her side once the truck ran her over, poor cat—to Seungcheol's dog, Jihoon never liked the thing, it was big and he believes that the dog was even taller than him if it stood up, and he was human! How can dogs grow taller than humans? Jihoon does not want to know. Till their conversation turned to weirder stuff, from Seungcheol spouting confessions about how he once found Seungkwan's plump ass cute and Jihoon saying "same, same" to Seungcheol suddenly talking about his sex life with Eunsol, his girlfriend. Talking about how pretty and flexible she was; while, Jihoon laughed and nodded along, sharing his own sex life from time to time.

 

And their talk turned for the worst when they suddenly had the decency to debate on who was better at sucking cock, Jieun or Eunsol. Jihoon was about to go full on batshit crazy about defending his girlfriend when Seungcheol suddenly points out something.

 

"Still believe she doesn't give blowjobs better than you, though."

 

Giggling, Jihoon feels the alcohol kick in his system, "I don't believe you." Pride swelling within him instead of shame and embarrassment.

 

Seungcheol's face now plastered with a stupid smile, he leans closer and smirks as he sing-songs, "want to bet with me, Jihoonie?"

 

Still giggling like a little kid, Jihoon just sticks his head out as a sign of pride, " _hell_ yeah."

 

They shake on it before Seungcheol cocks his head to the side, "wait. Oh God, Ji."

 

"What, what's your problemo, dumbo." Cue in Jihoon laughing at his own rhyme.

 

"How will we know?"

 

Suddenly turning quiet, Jihoon's eyebrows crease together as he pouts, thinking, "hmm... You're right."

 

"Wait! Wait! I know!" Seungcheol suddenly shouts while clapping his hands together. "How 'bout you-y-you, oh my God, you suck me off and I tell."

 

Squinting his eyes, Jihoon ponders for it for a second before having a wide smile on his face, "that's a _great_ idea, Cheol!"

 

"I _know_ , right!" Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders with an arrogance emanating out of him, "but wait, where should we do it?" Not even waiting for Jihoon to reply, he continues, "wait! Your house is a few blocks away, let's just drive there. I brought my car!"

 

Clapping his hands in awe again, Jihoon giggles, "you're so smart, Cheol!"

 

A few tipsy steps and a fast drive to the house later and the two men find themselves in Jihoon's house. They instantly flop down on the couch before Seungcheol instantly moves to remove his pants and boxers off.

 

"Come on, Ji. Time to do the bet."

 

Nodding frantically while humming, Jihoon chants, "okay okay. Let's go."

 

Seungcheol spreads his legs slightly apart while Jihoon went down, positioning himself on his knees in front of the elder as he placed his hands primly on his own knees. Waiting patiently for Seungcheol's cue as he stared up with wide eyes.

 

Seungcheol looks down at the man in between his legs and smiles at how cute Jihoon looked, "do it, Ji."

 

Nodding with a small smile, Jihoon shuffles forward and uses one hand to hold the man's still flaccid penis. Leaning forward, Jihoon sticks his tongue out, the tip of his tongue flicking against the head, a hiss coming out of Seungcheol from the contact.

 

Jihoon does more kittenish licks before turning his head to the side, licking a fat stripe on the underside of the cock using the flat of his tongue. Feeling that one prominent vein on Seungcheol's cock. He licks from down-up before taking the whole head in. Lips pressing hard around the man's tip as his tongue licked on the slit, knowing just how sensitive it was, he licks on it repeatedly before circling his tongue around the whole head. Loving the feel of the hard muscle despite the smoothness and softness of Seungcheol's skin.

 

He feels the penis start to harden, humming around the head in satisfaction, making Seungcheol moan and tremble slightly.

 

He continues and sucks on it, applying pressure around the cock, the suction making Seungcheol want to do _something_ , he just didn't know _what_. Jihoon continues and slides deeper, feeling the cock slowly bend in his mouth, the salty beads of precum finally reaching his buds. Finally reaching the base, Jihoon widens his mouth and relaxes his throat, feeling the tip of Seungcheol's cock press quite deep in, the head past the back of his throat. 

 

God bless for gag reflex.

 

He stays there and gulps down his saliva now mixed with the elder's cum before trying to breathe in through his nose. He feels himself harden at the heady scent of the man. The familiar dark and rich scent only coming from Seungcheol made him throb in his pants.

 

Knowing enough is enough, Jihoon starts bobbing his head. The cock poking his throat repeatedly as he tries to take everything in with every bob. The manhood fully erect as it was hard against his tongue. He continues moving his head, not forgetting to slide his tongue against the skin all this time, knowing just how much Seungcheol loved it when he was taking head while being licked all over.

 

He continues before pulling back up with only the tip in his mouth. Using his hand, he takes hold of the base and applies pressure on his lips, wanting to make the head remain in his mouth as he tries to pry it out with a flick of his wrist. Seungcheol's tip hitting the inside of his cheek and the side of his lips in the process. The elder practically moaning like a pig from all the ministrations done to him.

 

Satisfied with the reaction, Jihoon takes the cock back in his mouth and laps on it. Head bobbing up and down again, lips starting to get numb from the pace of his fucking. He hears Seungcheol's moans grow louder, knowing that the man was nearing his release, Jihoon takes the whole cock in. Relaxing his throat, he feels the head press slightly deep within his throat. Knowing how to do it, he contracts that part in him, knowing that Seungcheol would feel the tightening and loosening around his head.

 

He feels fingers card through his hair, tugging on his scalp. Knowing the elder was near, Jihoon pulls away and instantly grabs on the cock. He strokes the elder's cock fast, head pointed on his face as he stuck his tongue out.

 

" _Ahh_ ~" Jihoon giggles slightly as he continues stroking.

 

Feeling his orgasm rip through him hard, he comes. Eyes shut tight, teeth gritted together as he moaned and grunted from his throat.

 

Closing his eyes, Jihoon smiles at the feel of cum falling splat on his face, cold and thick on his face before it felt warm on his skin. Randomly painting his face, the side of his nose, his cheek, and his eyebrow before it trailed down to an eyelid, and finally his mouth. Knowing the man was about to dry off, Jihoon leans back in and wraps his mouth around the head, sucking the man for one last time. Wanting to get all the essence Seungcheol could offer him.

 

Tired from what happened, Seungcheol leans back on the couch, breathing heavily as he tried to steady himself from his high. Not seeing Jihoon use his finger as he swiped  the cum off his face and he licked it.

 

Knowing that his face was cum-free. Jihoon stands up shakily and strips his pants and boxers, watching his cock bob up and down, still hard from his fellacio.

 

Giggling sultrily, Jihoon surprises Seungcheol by sitting on top of him. Knees on either side of the elder's thighs. Not even wanting any foreplay, Jihoon reaches behind him and grabs Seungcheol's flaccid and sensitive penis.

 

Not wanting any preparation, Jihoon aligns it on his hole. He moves around slightly, feeling how uncooperative his god damn butthole was (fuck you, asshole... pun intended), thinking it was relatively okay, Jihoon eases himself down.

 

" _Ngh-ah!_ Fuck!" Jihoon screams as he sits fully on the man's cock, not used since he didn't have a rod up his ass for a month or so (just 'cause he has a girlfriend doesn't mean he didn't jack himself off with something in his ass, _okay_ ).

 

Moving his hips around, Jihoon finally feels comfortable and starts moving up and down. His hands gripping on Seungcheol's shoulders as he bounced, his cock leaking and bouncing along as it slapped his stomach, sometimes hitting Seungcheol's.

 

Whiny and slutty moans leave his mouth as he fucked himself faster and harder onto the man's cock, mouth hanging open with spit dripping down the side of his lips, too much sensations coursing through his body. Loving the feel of something in him.

 

Growling, Jihoon leans closer and practically hugs Seungcheol's neck, mouth directly against the man's ear as he bounced on his dick.

 

"Ngh~ Cheol, fuck fuck, so _good_ ," Jihoon mewls, lips curved in a smile, eyes unfocused as he felt so much, "love your thick cock so much, so _big_ ," he gasps out, "I can feel it poke my stomach, Cheol- _ngh_ ~ so fucking _long_ ," he giggles, feeling his clenching around the equally hard cock tighten, "love it in me, ngh- _nyah_! Shit, you make me so _wet_ , Cheol," he drawls out before letting out a loud moan, bouncing losing its rhythm as he feels the familiar squeezing in his gut.

 

"Cum! Cum! _Fuck_ I'm-" Jihoon stops short as his mouth hangs open, only a long, pitched whine coming out of him as he comes, ropes of cum painting his and Seungcheol's shirt. Hips halting its bouncing in instinct, only clenching erratically around the cock.

 

Too much tightness from the younger and Seungcheol lets out another groan, orgasm coming through him rapidly as he cums long and hard in Jihoon. Jihoon only clamping tighter as he feels the thick and heady liquid sloshing within him.

 

Not even bothering to lie down separately, they instantly fall asleep, Jihoon on top of Seungcheol with the man's cock in him.

 

Morning came and Jihoon miraculously finds himself on the floor when everything suddenly rushed in fast rewind, 1080 pixel full HD display in Jihoon's head. His heart beating fast at the thought of everything that happened last night. Not everything was perfectly remembered but _bits_ were there and one major bit processed in him. He had sex with his _ex_ -boyfriend.

 

He looks to his upper right and sees Seungcheol's body spread as he slept like a log. He only feels his head throb harder from the impending stress.

 

He _has_ a _girlfriend_. Seungcheol _has_ a girlfriend. And the two of them just _cheated_. _He_ cheated, and with his own ex, too. He doesn't _even_ cheat! Not even during examinations, so what does it make him? A scum, maybe.

 

He thinks of every possible pro from fucking his ex, not thinking of anything besides having _great_ sex. And it only made him feel _more_ of a cheater.

 

But he thinks carefully and clicks his tongue. Yeah. Engaging in intercourse with my ex isn't that bad. It wasn't even disgraceful. In _fact_ , they had sex last night. And it was a _Thursday_ last night. For formalities sake, they _weren't_ cheating.

 

It was a good ol' throwback.


End file.
